


9.Library

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [9]
Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, College Student Bobby, College Student Jiwon, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jiwon-Centric, Librarian Seungri, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jiwon may or may not be crushing on the cute librarian on campus.His friends are so done.
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: YG Family 50 themes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	9.Library

**4:15 PM**

Jiwon knows he's staring,he can't help it.Seungri,the campus' incredibly cute librarian is standing behind the front desk reading a book and drinking a cup of tea.He looks absolutely beautiful,like something out of old romance novel.

So yeah,Jiwon can't help but stare,even though he knows that he most definitely looks like a total creep. _Dang it Jiwon,what the hell is wrong with you?_ He internally berated himself. _Just go and approach him already you stupid idiot._


End file.
